mathwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:ПБХ
Hi ПБХ -- we are excited to have Math as part of the Russian Wikia community! I would recommend contacting Wikia:User talk:Roman Bekker and Wikia:User talk:Exlex for some help in getting this wiki started -- both are Russian Wikipedians/Wikians who have been working on getting help and interface pages properly translated. Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, — Catherine (talk) 00:26, 27 октября 2007 (UTC) :: I don't get it. It seems like it's a wiki that belongs to a specific organization. Their logo says "such and such institute...". The title in Russian also doesn't say "Mathematics". It says "Wiki Department of Aplied Mathematics of such and such school". Do you know what I mean? Is this an abandoned project? Can I rename it to "Mathematics"? I don't see any articles there. Am I the admin? Explain just a tad more. I know you're busy. Thanks. ПБХ 00:37, 27 октября 2007 (UTC) ::: Yes, I am sorry for the confusion. A Russian math wiki was requested with this URL back in February, but the founder never made any edits (this happens sometimes). I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights here, so you can shape it as you see fit. Please change anything you like. I will change the SITENAME variable -- is "математика" the correct word? -- but it will take a few hours before you see the change. ::: I'm sorry that we don't yet have any Russian-speakers on staff, but the users I mentioned above can provide a lot of help, and I am happy to continue answering anything you need in English. Thanks again, we are very happy to have someone who is familiar with both mathematics and wikis taking over this project. Good luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 01:15, 27 октября 2007 (UTC) Неоднозначности Раз уж используется для страниц разрешения неоднозначностей, то пожалуй нужно изменить MediaWiki:disambiguationspage на :Неоднозначный термин, чтобы страницы со списком значений не засчитывались вместе со статьями и чтобы они отдельным списком шли --exlex 22:31, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) : Я, честно говоря, не разбираюсь в шаблонах слишком хорошо. Если речь идет о ру.мат, то я бы делал так, как посоветуют спецалисты. Если мои шаблоны не идеальны, редактируйте их смело. ПБХ 22:35, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) ::Не о шаблонах речь, а шаблоне названии шаблона для страниц разрешения неоднозначностей. Просто надо полное название шаблона для таких страниц включить в страницу MediaWiki:disambiguationspage из пространсва, которое могут править только sysop-ы.. и это отделит страницы разрешения неоднозначностей от статей страницы и с этим шаблоном будут в Служебная:Disambiguations перечисляться --exlex 22:49, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) ::: Вроде сделал. Скажите, если вдруг что-то неверно. ПБХ 23:50, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) Лишние шаблоны Что-то смотрю как-то попало что-то очень много шаблонов вроде как не по теме, там про шахматистов, футбол, космонавтов и т.д. (хотя про шахматистов, думаю что может и не лишние :) ).. я так понимаю они как-то случайно попали в процессе экспорта/импорта (возможно прямо из категории).. их надо удалять? --exlex 00:59, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) : Да, можно удалять. Либо сейчас, либо попозже. Если заняты, то не тратьте слишком много времени. Я потру ненужное. ПБХ 01:02, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) Категории и тд Хотелось бы узнать о категории для страниц описания проекта, которые из пространства «Математика:», в какую категорию помещать? и какая категория корневая по всей видимости это Категория:Математика. Я вот думаю, что Категория:О проекте может сделать как Wikipedia:ru:Категория:Википедия у Википедии (или по другому, но чтобы знать куда помечать такие страницы). И служебные категории, у которые названия вроде «Википедия:Шаблоны о шаблонах», может без приставки именовать? не думаю, что будут пересечения с основным пространсвом статей --exlex 02:49, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) И кстати, нужен ли форум? И ещё лист конфисковать надо бы --exlex 02:49, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) : Я бы доверился Вам в этом смысле. Думаю, нормальная организация материалов по категориям - это не простая задача, и в принципе не такая уж неважная. Если это не сделать сразу нормально, потом категории вообще никогда в порядок не привести. Что касается форума, то пока я сделал перенаправление там просто на страницу: нажмите - увидите. Не знаю, с кем и что там обсуждать. Если есть готовое решение, то, конечно, сделайте. В противном случае не уверен, что прямо сейчас надо именно на это тратить время. ПБХ 02:53, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) ::Вики-форум быстро и просто из стартера сдирается :) а вдруг нужен настоящий форум как http://inside.wikia.com/forum , то по запросу откроют, и будет http://ru.wikia.com/forum , по всей видимости только бызы не хватает.. а обсуждать появится что и с кем ) --exlex 03:14, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) : Забыл ответить насчет списка рассылки. Давайте конфискуем. Опять же писать пока особенно некому, но вдруг появятся. :) Как это делается? мне надо кому-то написать? ПБХ 02:58, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) ::Надо просто написать кому-нибудь из Wikia:Wikia Staff любым удобным способом, например одобрившей Catherine, просто может забыли стразу передать права owner-а для списка :) --exlex 03:14, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) Форум с логотипом Я переименовал, форум:главная страница, т.к. он был в основном пространстве имён был вместе с остальными статьями.. и ещё у меня вопрос по надписи в логотипе: там «Е» специально такое или нужно исправить? --exlex 00:29, 29 ноября 2007 (UTC) : 1) Понял. 2) Специально. Не нужно. ПБХ 00:32, 29 ноября 2007 (UTC) :: Только дошло до меня, что это нормальное хитронарисованое «е», а то всё удивлялся что за палки там :) /me задубел видать давно --exlex 02:09, 29 ноября 2007 (UTC) Предложение к сотрудничеству * Обратите внимание на дисскусию здесь Форум:О_форуме S.J. 20:48, 23 июля 2009 (UTC)